Hipnoquinesis
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Al fin Sherlock encontró un uso útil de sus poderes.


**Título:** Hipnoquinesis

 **Resumen:** Al fin Sherlock encontró un uso útil de sus poderes.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally _**"The game is on!"**_ del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo _**"El signo de los dos"**_

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia si, espero que sea de su agrado. Elegí hipnoquinesis (como ya supondrán por el título) como poder: la capacidad de poder controlar el sueño de los demás.

 **Hipnoquinesis**

Ese día era frío, era oscuro, ese día era ideal para una buena siesta, para estar en casa, para tomar un chocolate caliente en frente de la chimenea y con buena compañía. Por buena compañía John no se refiere a la calavera, no, mas sin embargo es la única compañía que tiene desde que se fue Sherlock, habían pasado dos años y medio ya, y como dolía, como si solo ayer se hubiera suicidado.

Por supuesto, llegaría Greg, intentaría invitarle una cerveza o llevarlo a ver chicas lindas (mujeres preciosas, mejor dicho, pero John no las vería como tal), y lo llamaría Mycroft, para asegurarse de que el ex mejor amigo de su hermano no haya decidió agarrar una pistola y matarse también. Molly preguntaría en un mensaje como se encontraba, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, y le preguntaría si necesita algo, a lo que John contestaría que nada más que descansar. La señora Hudson llevaría galletas, y no dejaría de vigilarlo tal y como una madre preocupada por su retoño, John se enternecería, aunque cada vez recordaba menos como era el sentimiento de sentir aprecio, cariño o ternura por alguna persona, desde que su compañero falta.

Su depresión aumentaba cuando se veía al espejo, sólo podía ver un hombre solo, que había perdido todo lo que quería, un hombre que no sabía cómo continuar, y además de eso, veía en el al nuevo, y al viejo John Watson.

El nuevo era horrible, era un desastre, deprimido, no salía, no hacía nada, se quedaba en casa y trataba de no dormir, dormir se había vuelto una experiencia nada placentera desde sus pesadillas. Justo cuando las pesadillas de la guerra estaban desapareciendo, aparecieron las nuevas pesadillas: Sherlock cayendo, una y otra vez, hacia el vacío, desde la azotea para terminar estampado en la vereda.

El viejo John, era el que extrañaba. El hombre que vivía aventuras sin parar, el hombre que salía a muchas citas sin tener un buen resultado porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en su mejor amigo en vez de prestándole atención a su cita, el hombre cuya condena era quedarse encerrado en casa, el hombre que gritaba «Que no soy gay, por décima sexta vez» y todos se reían de él, y admitía que a él también le causaba gracia, el hombre que disfrutaba de la compañía de sus seres amados, el que sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, el que había aprendido a ser feliz otra vez, el que sonreía. Ese era el viejo Watson, cuando su amigo vivía.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el sillón, casi acostado, acomodado de una forma para que no le duela el cuello, al frente de la chimenea, con la calavera al lado, la cual casi abrazaba. John pensó en muchas cosas, en el tiempo, en que tan lento pasaba, en que se hacía viejo y el moriría sólo, y por causas naturales, ¡pero él no quería morir de vejez! No sería justo para Sherlock... Sherlock, algo más en lo que pensó, mucho, demasiado para su propio bien. Tenía la taza de café vacía al lado de la mesa, se había tomado mucho, para no dormir, y sin embargo, sus ojos estaban pesados. Estaba tan cansado.

Sin darse cuenta sus párpados se fueron cerrando, y se durmió, rogando al cielo no volver a despertar.

 _Sherlock caía, caía y caía, desde la azotea, después de pronunciar con voz ronca «Adiós John»_

 _Lagrimas saladas caían por su mejilla, al ver que la vida del hombre que amaba (aunque no lo supiera) había dejado de respirar. Siempre que llegaban los paramédicos y anunciaban su muerte se acababa el sueño. Esta vez no fue así._

 _Hubo un brusco cambio de escena, estaban en el Baker Street, y John miraba para todos lados, estaba en la cocina. Rápidamente, y sin saber porque sus piernas se movieron hasta la sala Sherlock estaba recostado en su sillón y mirando el celular._

— _John, olvidaste comprar la leche._

 _Unas simples, tan simples palabras que cambiaron todo, y rompió en llanto_

Es cuando despertó de su, por primera vez, reconfortante sueño, horrorizado por haber abierto los ojos cuando todo lo que quería hacer era continuar soñando. Entonces supo porque se despertó: Alguien tocaba la maldita puerta.

Era Anderson.

Anderson siempre arruinaba todo.

Ya odiaba a Anderson desde antes, pero ahora tenía un motivo más importante.

Estúpido Anderson.

.

* * *

.

Despidió a Phillip de su departamento media hora después. Desde que Sherlock se había ido, Anderson y hasta la misma Sally Donovan se habían sentido muy mal y culpables, en deuda con Greg, pero especialmente con John porque era el más apegado al friki.

A pesar de las veces que John les explico que no iban a poder remediar su error, porque el "fenómeno" al que molestaban ya no estaba en esta vida, ellos no dejaban de visitarlo. Se lo pensó mucho antes de dormir, no estaba ni enterado de la hora, pero tenía sueño. Después de unas tazas de café después no pudo evitarlo.

— _John, olvidaste comprar la leche._

— _Estas vivo, volviste. — John no supo cómo logró pronunciar eso sin romper en llanto_

— _Nunca me fui, John. — su minúscula y pequeña sonrisa triste hizo que Watson empezaba llorar_

— _¿Pero porque irte, porque quisiste dejarme?_

— _Tuve que hacerlo, no quería dejarte. Eres mi único amigo.— le dijo, mientras agarraba su mano._

— ¡Mierda!

Fue lo que grito cuando despertó de ese excelente sueño, nunca pensaría que sonaría cosas tan lindas, mucho menos después de la muerte de Sherlock.

Se giró y trató de dormir, se esforzó e hizo de todo para conseguirlo pero no lo logró, se sintió frustrado.

Pero se dio cuenta de que esos sueños, de alguna manera le habían subido el ánimo, así que esa misma tarde iba a llamar a Gregory para que salieran a tomar un café.

.

* * *

.

— _Eres mi único amigo. — le dijo, mientras agarraba su mano._

— _Te odio por dejarme._

— _Nunca te deje, como siempre, ves pero no observas, mi querido Watson._

— _Siempre fuiste el observador en esta relación_

 __Sherlock arqueó las cejas de una manera tan familiar, y tan condenadamente sensual que John tuvo que girar la cara para no mirarlo_

— _¿Esta relación, John?_

John despertó asustado, más que eso, aterrado, completamente por lo que acababa de ocurrir en sus sueños, retumbaba en su cabeza: «¿Esta relación, John?» Definitivamente necesitaba una distracción, por eso acepto la invitación de Mycroft a _Fish and chips_ para comer algo.

.

* * *

.

Ignoro los comentarios raros de Mycroft, como cuando le decía que había notado un cambio brusco en su humor repentinamente, y si sería porque estaba durmiendo mejor, John no quiso decirle nada, porque no quería sacar a relucir el tema de Sherlock en la mesa mientras comían. Cuando volvió a su casa estaba muerto, destrozado, sus parpados se cerraban solos, pero eso ya no era nada malo, ya no era un tormento, sorpresivamente ahora dormir se había vuelto en la parte más divertida del día, en lo más fascinante que le ocurría y era lo que más lo motivaba a seguir viviendo su día a día en una realidad aburrida, nada excitante, sin adrenalina y sobre todo sin Sherlock Holmes, la mejor persona que haya conocido, su mejor amigo y ser más cercano.

 _—No quise decir… yo no… nuestra amistad, no quise que suene raro. —dijo avergonzado._

— _John, escúchame, quiero que dejes de hacer esto._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Arruinar tu vida por mí, cuando no lo valgo._

— _No me arruino la vida…_

— _Si lo estás haciendo, hay algo que necesito que sepas._

— _¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué estás muerto? ¿Qué me estoy volviendo loco? Porque eso ya lo sé.— dijo mientras las lágrimas no se cansaban de humedecer su rostro._

— _No. Lo que tienes que saber es que siempre estaré contigo, y que…_

Maldición, la señora Hudson y sus estúpidas (pero riquísimas) galletas interrumpieron su tan importante sueño, aquel que no podía creer que estuviera soñando.

.

* * *

.

— Note los cambios importantes en el comportamiento de John Watson. — dijo al teléfono, un político que tenía un "pequeño puesto" en el gobierno de Gran Bretaña.

— Lo sé, y sé que sacaste tus conclusiones.

— Por lo que veo, encontraste un buen uso al fin para tus poderes, hermanito.

— Por lo que veo, nunca sabes cuándo cerrar el pico y no meterte en lo que no te incumbe, Mycroft.

— Siempre tan amable. ¿Estás listo para regresar de la muerte, Sherlock?

— Más que listo, solamente me queda uno, la mano derecha de Moriarty.

— Moran puede resultar un problema.

— No para mí.

— Como siempre, tan modesto. Bien, una vez que acabes con él comunícate de inmediato.

— Sí, pero no me des órdenes.

— Sé que vas a avisarme, no porque quieras, sino porque estas tan desesperado por ver al doctor Watson como él lo está por verte. — se escucharon algunos pitidos en la otra línea y el pelirrojo gruño con enojo —Que me cortes no significa que lo que digo no sea la pura verdad, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

.

* * *

.

— _No. Lo que tienes que saber es que siempre estaré contigo, y que…_ _Voy a volver, a Londres, contigo._

— _Te recibiré con una piña en la cara. —dijo John, con mucha seriedad._

— _Siempre seré así de bienvenido en casa, entonces._

 _Ambos dejaron escapar una sonrisita de sus labios, y entonces Sherlock se acercó, más de lo que un amigo debería acercarse a otro amigo, John al principio se puso nervioso, pero luego se relajó una vez que se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo por parte del detective consultor, y de dejo atrapar, devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad y sentía como nuevamente esas horrorosas, melancólicas e insistentes lagrimas volvían a picar en sus ojos cuando unos labios fríos que se sentían como gloria se apoyaron con cuidado en su frente._

— _Volveré John, te lo prometo._

Cuando despertó, se sentía como alguien nuevo, renovado, vivo por fin, se sintió como el viejo John Watson una vez más. Empezó a salir, a divertirse, e incluso empezó a ver una chica, Mary, lo mejor de Mary era que no le hacía recordar para nada Sherlock.

Todavía lloraba la muerte de su amigo, todavía iba a visitarlo al cementerio con un ramo de flores, pero las pesadillas habían terminado, muy pocas veces volvía a soñar que Sherlock caía. Y por lo general en esos sueños, Sherlock y el terminaban pegados, abrazándose, besándose y diciéndose cosas lindas, por supuesto que en un principio esos sueños habían sido motivo de escándalo y terror, pero el día de hoy eran muy comunes, y no, no se consideraba engañar Mary porque Sherlock no estaba ahí, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o sus sueños tenían razón, pero siempre pensó que cuando soñaba, solo escuchaba lo que quería escuchar, solo sabía lo que quería saber y solo pasaba lo que él quisiera que pasara, por las muchas veces que había escuchado que los sueños eran el reflejos de tus deseos más profundos.

Y vaya lo profundo que era este deseo de tener a Sherlock de esa forma, así que si, descubrió que amaba al detective consultor, que lo había amado desde hace mucho tiempo, y que era un real imbécil. Sin embargo lo había conseguido, finalmente tomo las riendas de su vida, y estaba reconstruyéndola, aprendió del más grande y peor error que haya cometido: No tenía que hacer a nadie el centro del universo.

Nadie tenía que ser su propósito para vivir. John había hecho de Sherlock su único motivo para vivir, su centro del universo y en eso mismo falló, porque cundo se fue Sherlock su vida e desmoronó, el centro de su vida tenía que ser el mismo, por más que haya adorado a su mejor amigo y ahora mismo adore a Mary, nunca haría nuevamente a ninguno de los dos el motivo de su existir.

Pero, a pesar de todo, John estaba muy bien, maravillosamente bien, después del sueño en que Sherlock le prometió que regresaría a casa con él, ya que sabía que sin importar que, todo iba a continuar, todo iba a poder manejarlo a su manera, todo iba a estar bien. Soló que, secreta y no tan secretamente, esperaba con ansias el glorioso regreso de Sherlock Holmes desde la muerte.


End file.
